


Changing Climate

by TheScooter



Series: AnonDad [4]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScooter/pseuds/TheScooter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When things seem to be going good for AnonDad, an old threat resurfaces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Calm Before the Storm

Day.... whatever. You’ve lost count.

Counting days seemed like something you did when this was more of a prison sentence.

Pining to go home and surrounded by weirdly colored equines that were so full of sugar you wondered why they never melted in the rain.

Things have been different.

Now you feel like you belong.

You’ve been socializing much more.

Hell, you even have a core group of real friends.

You’ve been eating better and exercising more.

You’re pretty popular around town. Making spare bits and such as a “Handy man”.

Your reach, digital manipulation, and charming personality has gotten you a lot of work.

Hell you’ve even found you could hold your own helping out at Sweet Apple Acres.

All that is small stuff though. There’s one real reason you love it here so much.

Scootaloo

Ever since taking her in, you have found purpose.

Yet you feel like you’re forgetting something.

Scootaloo lets you take her to school.

When you do take her, you jog there. Good exercise and she loves riding on your back.

When you get there, you make sure to give her a hug.

Miss Cherilee waves to you and you wave back. She’s quite nice.

If you were a bachelor stallion... Nah. You still can’t think like that.

There’s only one girl you love and she’s almost late for class.

She looks back and gives you one last wave before being pulled into the school house.

You pick up your pace and head to town.

Haven’t really seen some of your friends in a few days, might as well catch up.

You don’t even bother turning around and calling it a day when you see Fluttershy.

She’s become quite bearable and actually freakin’ adorable.

You actually smile as you pass her and say your hellos.

Whoa, wait! Slam on dem brakes!

What is it brain?

I want some answers, march your ass over there and do as I say.

Ok.bmp

”Um hey Fluttershy.” You say in an attempt at a cordial tone.

She looks up from the flowers she was gathering. “Yes Anon?”

Wow, you sure brain? Whatever. “Why do you want to have sex with me so bad?”

Is she.... Is she disgusted?

Now she’s turning all sorts of shades of red.

”Oh my.... Oh... no please.” She’s backing away from you. What sort of bizarro world are you in NOW?

You put your hands up in an act of innocence. “You know, all those times you made those plots and traps and such.”

Her head starts shaking furiously. “Nonononono I only wanted to....”

Put you in her shed and slowly cut you apart or break you down Misery style?

Please stop filling in the blanks brain.

She looks down in her cute way. “When I first found you, I was so scared. But I knew you needed my help. I brought you back and you were just so hurt and lost like a little critter.”

That’s true. She was one of the first that found you. While all the others were timid and scared, she treated you with compassion. It wasn’t until you were able to strike out on your own that the attempts started.

”I guess all I really wanted was to have you back... like when we first met.” She starts kicking the dirt softly.

Wow, you feel like a dick. “So... I guess it was all a big misunderstanding huh?”

She nods “Yeah, I guess. I’m not too good at...”

You give her a hug and you hear her give an ‘eep’

What did she say that one day? Kindness?

”Would you like to come over for dinner tonight?”

She smiles, blushes, and nods “Thank you, I would like that.”

Ok, I’m satisfied.

Thanks brain, that was actually pretty cool.

OH! Let’s ask Applejack next!

Eh... If you insist.

Sweet Apple Acres.

Home of the best apples.

Your girl’s best friend.

The coolest old timer ever.

Boomhauer the pony.

...And Applejack.

Yup there she is, kicking the shit out of trees.

”Hey AJ!” You shout out to her.

She looks over, sees you, and smiles from ear to ear. “Howdy there!” She shouts as she runs up to you.

”Here ta werk up a sweat with me? Or would ya like to help with tha orchard?” She chuckles.

Damn it, she’s not going to make this easy.

You just ignore her and ask away. “Can I ask why you’re so interested in having sex with me?” Ah yes, the element of honesty will have to tell you about how deep down she just wants to be loved and the only way she knows how is to...

”Thought that was obvious. Cuz yer one hot stud!” She shouts with a gaffaw.

That was... unexpected.

She starts looking you up and down. “No stallion round these parts could keep up with me. I figur’d you’d give me one heck of a tussle. With those arms and hands and...”

Ok, got what you needed. “I get it. I guess I should be flattered. Uh thanks I guess.”

”Any time Anon.” She says with a wink.

Eeesh. Time to get out of here. Hey, Twi’s been gone for a bit. Might as well see how Spike’s surviving bacheloring it up.

Man, it’s nearly lunchtime already.

Hopefully that dragon’s got some eats.

You pass Rarity and she shouts something about your new suit.

Pinkie’s singing something AGAIN.

You just help yourself into the tree library thing.

The music easily muffled by the door.

”Hey Spike.” You shout with no answer. “Spike?”

The library is much more presentable than the last time you saw it.

Hope Twilight is enjoying her nerd vacation... Nerdcation

Good one brain.

You try to peer up to Twi and Spike’s loft. You’re met by a scroll to the head followed by “Can’t a guy get SOME privacy!?!”

Ok, young male home alone. You were a teen once.

”Don’t forget to drink lots of water.” You shout as you leave, scroll in hand.... Hey, it’s addressed to you.

”By decree of the Princess of Equestria, you are cordially invited to Canterlot for a personal audience. Your friend Twilight has revealed a dark secret that must be rectified at once.”

Just then Rarity appears at your side. “You’ll be needing that suit I think if we’re all going to Canterlot to see the Princess.”


	2. Tempest Protocol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dark secret revealed. A mission from a Princess. How will AnonDad cope with this new information?

Scootaloo’s bouncing circles around you. “I can’t believe you’re going to mee the Princess!”

Neither can you. You remember back to The Director’s parting words.

Did the Princess ok ‘The Factory’? How long ago was that? Maybe she regrets it?

You snatch her out of the air. “Well, I AM a very important person. Maybe she wants to make your dad ‘King of the Humans’!” You toss her in the air gently and she flutters back to the ground giggling.

”But you’re the only human around.” She says, jumping onto your bed to help toss a pair of socks into your bag.

You tussle her mane, thank her, and close your luggage. “Then that makes me the leader of the humans by default.” You give her a wink “I guess that would make you a princess in your own right.”

Making her laugh is one of life's simple pleasures.

Ok, packing complete. The train isn’t until tomorrow afternoon.

Rarity says she has something special for you. You’re guessing it’s that fancy suit she promised.

All you really need to do in the morning is see Scootaloo off at the Apple’s.

you’re nervous about seeing the princess, but Twilight’s little hit squad was invited too, so at least you won’t be alone.

Still, something in the back of your mind doesn’t feel right.

You let Scootaloo sleep in your bed with you that night.

This is the longest you two will be apart since you took her in.

The two of you get up, get breakfast and head out.

At the farm, you say your goodbyes with lots of hugs.

”Ready to head out ther stud?” Applejack shouts to you as she trots out of the house.

Fortunately, Scoots has already run off to do whatever with Applebloom.

Whatever, you’re not too agitated by the comments anymore. “After you bumpkin.” You playfully retort.

The two of you take off for the train station. “Thanks for letting Scootaloo stay at the farm, means a lot.”

She shoots you a sideways smile. “Awh shucks, the only other option is just leave her on her own. You taught us all better then that.”

That makes you really pleased with yourself.

The rest of the group is already at the train station when you two arrive and.... How much shit did Rarity pack?

After a spot of goofing around, you all board the train.

Rarity pulls you off to one side, “Put this on, I worked so hard on it just for you.” She magics over what looks like a dry cleaning bag. Oh boy, a human wearing pony fashion. This should be fun.

You look like a velvety pirate. Ruffle-y undershirt and everything.

Pony fashion is weird.

I agree with you brain.

Rarity oohs and awhs over your outfit.

Fluttershy doesn’t seem too impressed.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack try to hide their laughter.

And Pinkie Pie won’t stop touching the fabric.

”It’s so fuzzy!” She keeps saying to herself or whoever will listen.

Trying your best to ignore her, you address the group. “Why do you think the Princess wants to see us?”

”Probably wants to silence us because we know too much.” Rainbow says matter of factly as she stares out the window..

Fluttershy doesn’t like that at all and starts shaking slightly.

AJ pats her on the back. “Now now, if she wanted ta, it’s not like she doesn’t know where we live or nothin’.” That doesn’t help Fluttershy’s shakes.

Shit the mood is grim.

”Maybe she changed her mind.” Pinkie says, pulling herself from your suit.

You all look to her.

”It’s been a long time,” She says with her trademark giggles “maybe this Factory thing isn’t what she wanted in the first place and she just found out how icky it was thanks to Twilight.”

Shit Pinkie knows how to make folks feel better.

Twilight. You sure hope she’s doing alright. You’ll find out soon enough, Canterlot is coming up quick.

The second you all get off the train, you’re met by Celestia’s guards.

”Honored guests, we are to escort you to the castle where Princess Celestia wishes to invite you all to a royal dinner.” The lead guard says in a very authoritative tone.

Rainbow lands next to you. “Not like there’s much of a choice, free dinner at least.”

”Will there be cake?” Pinkie says as she starts bouncing her way behind the guards.

Well Canterlot’s certainly way different than Ponyville.

Very fancy pants, hoighty toighty, all that.

Rarity has a smug smile on her face, Pinkie is... well Pinkie, AJ and Rainbow are stone faced, and Fluttershy looks like she may cry.

You fall back a bit and put a hand on her head. “You need to be here, who else will look after me?” You tell her. She manages a real smile and picks up her pace.

Disneyland ain’t got shit on Celestia.

Look at that fucking castle!

Your suit suddenly feels a lot more fitting for the setting.

You’re taken past the front room, through what feels like a maze of halls into the biggest damn dining room you’ve ever seen.

”Take your places, the Princess will be joining you shortly” your escort says in his damn tone.

You take the time to wander the room a little, take in the sights of what royalty enjoys.

Whoa fanfare.... Shit, the Princess.

Your friends all bow at her approach. You decide to take a knee and lower your head.

”Please, rise and join me. I believe there is an urgent matter we must discuss.” She says in a regal sounding voice.

As you get up you notice that Twilight had followed her in. She looks fine, smiling even. You feel a bit better knowing she’s safe.

You all take a seat as a very fancy meal is brought in.

The room mostly stays silent until the serving staff finishes. Hell, Celestia even dismisses her guards

Shall I go to Red Alert sir?

Bring us to Yellow Alert and have Jimmy Rustlers on standby Mr. Brain.

Celestia gives a sad sigh that echos through the hall. “Twilight has told me about some disturbing information you all have come into possession of.”

Here it comes, some sort of magic A-Bomb to kill you all and keep a secret.

She drops her head. “I admit, I did commission that factory.”

What? She sounds.... sad.

She doesn’t raise her head to look at any of you. “It was over a thousand years ago. Discord, the lord of chaos had been defeated.”

Yeah, you think Twilight mentioned something like that.

”I was... so intent on bringing order to the land.” Is that a tear you see hit the table. “Weather was the ultimate chaos. Unpredictable, destructive, left entirely to the whims of Discord himself.” She raises her head finally. “I was willing to sacrifice EVERYTHING to bring order to my kingdom. It was so long ago, I was a different pony at that time.”

You’re all too awestruck at the admission to speak for a moment.

”What would you have us do Princess?” You ask, breaking the silence.

She looks at you, not just at you, but into your very soul it feels like. “I want you all to destroy the Factory.”

The rest of the evening is filled with talk of the facility, and tactics.

”How are we supposed to destroy this thing?” Rainbow throws out.

Celestia smiles. “There is a failsafe installed, in case the facility were to become overrun by the enemies of Equestria. The Tempest Protocol.”

Ooooo fancy sounding name.

”Deep in the facility is a room.” She plucks a feather from her wing and it hovers on its own in the center of the group. “Place this feather in the console and it will release all the weather in the facility. Basically every weather effect will occur simultaneously and tear the facility apart.”

Dayum!

”Wait,” you interject. “what about the children? Won’t they still be in there?”

She nods thoughtfully. “I will do my best to ensure it is empty, however know that the lives lost there is nothing in comparison to the future generations lost if it were to remain active.”

It must really hurt her to know that you may be forced to kill innocent children.

But you also know there is such thing as a necessary evil.

You really wish you could pay more attention, but everything is so deep, it hits you so hard.

You reach for your napkin and as it unfolds, a slip of paper lands into your lap.

Under the table you open it. It reads: “Meet me in the garden in the light of the moon. I have something you will need.”

Shit, it’s already dark out.

You politely excuse yourself. Twilight promises to fill you in on anything you might miss.

It takes a bit of wandering, but you manage to find the garden after a while.

It’s just as opulent as the rest of the castle.

”It is good thou hast found my note.” You look around and see a hooded figure seep out of the shadows.

Red Alert now?

....Maybe Mr. Brain

The figure approaches and its hood melts away in the moon's light. This must be... Princess Luna? She’s exactly as Twilight described to you.

You give your bow out of respect and she summons you to rise.

”We hear you and thy friends are attempting to finish what We started a thousand years ago?”

That’s news to you. “What do you mean princess?”

”The Factory... A thousand years ago We rose up against mine sister after We learned the high cost of controlling the weather.” She stares up at the moon, her moon above.

Hang on, wasn’t it all about jealousy?

She looks back down at you. She is a lot shorter than her sister. “We know thy history says otherwise. A thousand years is more than enough time to re-write history.”

Wow, stunning revelations abound eh?

”So...” Quick, say something cool. “What is thy bidding my princess.” was that too condescending? Did it sound patronizing?

She raises her hoof. Her horseshoe tears away and you can see it discomforts her a bit. She hovers it in front of you. “Please, take it.”

Ooooookay. You reach out and take it in your hand.

It becomes enveloped in luminous darkness. It starts melting, or molding. A dark blade forms.

After it forms, Luna nearly collapses and breathes hard. “We have given thy blade some of Our magical essence. So powerful that, If needed, We are sure it could even cut Our sister.”

You look it over, quite impressed.

”Thank you,” Is all you can manage.

She straightens herself up. “We shall assist as much as We are able. Please... succeed where We had once failed.”

She disappears into the shadows again, leaving you alone.

The blade is nice, very nice. Don’t know how you’re going to conceal it though.

Um, think happy thoughts?

Don’t be a dick brain.

Wait, it’s dissipating, all you’re doing is willing it away leaving you with nothing more than a horseshoe..

After a moment, you will it back and sure enough *BAM* badass sword thing.

Ok, you’re feeling a little confident.

You find a guard and ask to be escorted to your room. He obliges.

All your belongings had already been brought up.

Like everything else in this place, it is fancy.

You mess around with your new toy for a bit before there’s a knock at the door. You put it away

“Come on in.” You call out.

Your 6 friends trot in. and fill you in on things like facility layout, points of entry. How The Director has been getting more and more out of control.

”Oh there is ONE more thing.” Rarity chimes. She drags in one of her millions of spare luggages.

They all look at each other and in unison say “Open it!”

You flip the latches and swing the large case open.

The gold on the armor catches the light and basically glows. On the left side just over the heart, is etched Scootaloo’s Cutie Mark. Makes you a bit misty.

”No offence bro,” Dash says as she pulls it out to help you put it on. “But last fight you were in, you were a little bit.... squishy.”

AJ, taps you with a hoof. “Not as resilient as an Earthpony ya know.”

You get it on and look in the mirror.

Then the weight of the situation finally hits you. You’re getting ready for war.

The next couple of days are filled with planning, training, and general preparations.

At nights you try to find a secluded spot to train with your new weapon. complete with your armor.

Seems like it can slash when needed, but more suited for a punching motion.

It’s damn sharp though.

The jump off date comes up quick. You pen a quick letter to Scootaloo..... just in case.

Not something you want to think about, just being a realist.

Time to turn in, but it’s hard to sleep.

Knock on your door. “Come in.”

Rainbow slowly enters. “Hey... there’s something I need to tell you.” Is she embarrassed? “It needs to be said because... you know.”

Yeah yeah, the whole ‘we could die tomorrow’ thing. “Go ahead, you can tell me anything.”

She sits on the ground. “You’re probably one of my best friends, and … I love you. Not like that, just... I love you man.”

You smile, nod, and give her a hug. “I know. I love you too man.”

She hangs around and you two talk about whatever. Doing your best to avoid the thoughts of tomorrow.

Another knock. This time Fluttershy. “I’m sorry...”

You pat the bed to invite her over. “No problem, Dash and I were just talking.”

She trots over “Oh, no... Not about interrupting, but I guess I’m sorry for that too.” She looks up at you. “It’s for how I acted before. I should have seen you as a friend and not as something to take care of.”

You assure her it’s ok and when this is all over, you two will be the best of friends.

Applejack doesn’t even try knocking. She just kicks her way in.

Damn it Applejack.

”Well dang!” She yells. “I was hopin’ for one last chance to roll in the hay with ya, but I guess you got yer hands full.”

Dash and Fluttershy stare at her.

AJ’s shoulders slump “I wasn’t gonna force myself on ya or nothin’ just wanted to see cuz, you know, might not get the chance later.”

Why are you laughing so hard?

”AJ,” You say as you finally remember to breathe. “we get through this in one piece and I’ll do whatever you want ok?”

All eyes on you.

What have you DONE?

She just snorts. “Ok, you’re on. Just don’ go gettin’ yerself killed so you can get outta it.”

Pause.

Everypony bursts into laughter. With friends like these......


	3. Storming the Factory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the pawns in place, AnonDad and his friends move against the factory that's been on everyone's mind.

It’s early. Way too early.

The sun hasn’t even risen. Scootaloo’s probably still asleep. At least she better be.

You know you need to focus on the mission, but your mind keeps wandering.

You’re all led to the Celestia’s private chariot port.

You notice the girls have their respective necklaces and Twilight’s wearing her crown thingy.

You’re resplendent in your armor. Luna’s horseshoe held tight in your hand.

Your chariot isn’t one of Celestia’s, it’s dark and foreboding, probably Luna’s. Good, it’s dark and will blend in better to the night’s sky.

You all board but you have an added passenger. Nopony questions his presence and before you can ask, you’re all away.

Damn, these Pegasus pulling the chariot are fast. On their own, they’d probably give Dash a run for her money.

You decide to address the elephant.... er, pony in the room.

”Don’t mean to sound rude,” You say, raising your voice over the rushing wind. “But who are you?”

He looks you up and down. “I’m a Sergeant in Luna’s Guard.”

Ooookay. “And that’s it?” What’s your name? Why are you here?”

He looks forward again, breaking eye contact. “The inner circle of Luna’s Guard are survivors from the facility. We showed emotional and physical toughness to thrive, therefore we’re the best.”

Makes sense, and pulling them from that place probably makes them loyal to a fault.

He continues in a matter of fact way. “The name I once had means nothing now that I’m in the service of my princess.”

You chuckle. “Come on man, can’t just call you Sergeant.” you nudge him in an attempt to rustle some jimmies.

He gives a sigh and looks at you once again. “My name... It’s Sunshine Smiles.”

You give him a smile. “That’s a good name Sunshine.” You say without any sarcasm.

”There it is!” Sunshine calls out and points a hoof to a rapidly approaching mountain.

It doesn’t look like a factory, or anything. Hell, looks more like a volcano. But it’s not smoke billowing out, but clouds to be sent out through all of Equestria.

Your drivers take you in fast. Straight through the clouds.

You hit the landing pad with a violent impact, but nothing you can’t shake off.

You dismount with Sunshine and Dash at your side.

Everypony, spreads out and the chariot takes off. You all have 2 hours to initiate the Tempest Protocol and get the hell out. No problem.

Looks like you made it in undetected. You rush to the nearest door and pull it open slowly.

Too much to hope for. The door flies open as it’s kicked.

You sprawl out and see a very familiar Captain Pegasus. Looks like his face healed nicely.

Don’t worry, he recognizes you as well.

”Look who it is. No child to save you this time.” He yells as he charges you.

Nope, but you do have the nocturnal fury of a moon goddess.

You hold up the horseshoe and focus. The blade forms as Captain asshole comes down right on top of it.

Oh boy he’s heavy. And he’s all bleeding on you. At least he’s dead.

Sunshine and Rainbow rush to you and help you get him off of you.

Damn, this blade just went through his armor like it was nothing.

”Over here,” Sunshine says as you’re helped to your feet. “Down these stairs, but be careful. They may know we’re here.”

No shit.

You can already hear the distinct sound of Applejack kicking ass.

Rarity screaming about something.

Magic stuff happening.

You hope Fluttershy’s holding up ok.

Racing down a long hall, 3 strong looking Pegasus block your path. From behind you, you hear “GET DOWN.”

You, Sunshine, and Dash immediately hit the ground.

Ka-BOOM!

They’re knocked on their asses by... confetti, cake, and streamers? Bless Pinkie and her Party Cannon.

”We should be getting close,” Sunshine says, getting back up.

Dash scoffs “Good, maybe we’ll find a REAL fight.”

”Don’t get cocky,” You bark as you vault over the downed soldiers.

You haven’t run into any kids and you’re glad.

After a few moments of running with a few close in visceral fights, you come to a gigantic vault door. This is it.

You grab what handles you can find and start pulling and pushing to no avail.

Dead end? No... not when you’ve come this far.

You pull back to slash at the door with your sword, but you’re pulled back by Dash.

Just in time too. Twilight’s kinda freaky. She’s hovering and her eyes are glowing. Reality itself appears to be rippling around her.

Without any effort, the door rips apart before the glow dissipates and she lands on the ground catching her breath.

Through the smoke you hear “Bravo, my little ponies.”

The mother fucking Director.

The smoke clears and there he is. Surrounded by guards.

Hello Anon, this is you Jimmies speaking....

”I know I can’t talk you down, so as a pony of honor and tradition I hearby challenge you to single combat. I will even consider sparing your friends.” Oh what a dick.

You start walking his way, his guards part for you. You have a fire in your eyes and he sees it.

His only eye goes to your blade. “Now it wouldn’t be honorable for you to fight me armed. You are a man of honor aren’t you?” You don’t like the way he accentuates ‘man’

You’re pretty close to him and stop. You look at your gifted weapon. “I got a friend, he likes to talk and one of the things he always says....” You look him dead in the eyes. “Nope.”

In a flash, you lunge for The Director.

His guards take the opportunity and try to jump your friends. They have their work cut out for them.

The Director tries to dodge, but you manage to cut him on the flank.

He’s a trooper, he doesn’t make a noise and just kicks you with his one good leg.

Thank goodness for the armor, that would have shattered some ribs.

You two trade blows, he’s quick, but not quick enough.

A few quick slashes and you bring him to the ground.

”Any last words asshole?” You growl, spitting on him.

”Luna failed once, and she’ll fail again. It doesn’t matter if she’s corrupted the elements or...”

You shut him up permanently. You look around, The room is yours.

The girls look ok, but where’s.... Sunshine!

You find him under a pile of bodies. He’s beaten pretty bad.

”Hey man, you still with us?” You ask, cradling his head.

He opens his eyes, but he has a thousand yard stare. “Just... just destroy this damned place.”

You nod. “Don’t worry, we will...”

He smirks a bit. “Jus... Just wish I could have gotten my mark... found my place.”

”You might not have found your mark...” You’re holding back manly tears “But you definitely found your place.”

He nods and smiles. “That’s good.” And with that, he dies in your arms.

You gently set him down.

Dash comes up and asks if you’re doing alright.

You don’t say a word and reach into your pouch and pull out Celestia’s feather.

You hold it for a second before it starts shaking in your hand.

You don’t feel like you’re victorious, just apathetic.

Battle fatigue?

That must be it. Your adrenaline is running on empty.

What’s that feather doing.....

A sudden explosion knocks you across the room.

When you come to, you see Celestia. Good, you must be back in.... No, you’re still in The Factory.

Your ears stop ringing and her voice starts to fill your ears. Who’s she yelling at? It’s the girls.

”Thank you all for giving me a reason to exile my sister once more. She’s started getting that pesky ‘compassion’ back.”

Celestia sneers at them, “All I need is the Elements back. Shame, I could have used you, but you all had to uncover the secret.”

”But... but...” Poor Twilight. “WHY!?”

”Weather is the ultimate form of chaos!” Light crackles off of her horn. “Imagine an Equestria where floods could happen at any time! Droughts ravage the land! I brought order!” Oh she’s all kinds of crazy. “My sister was too short sighted, she opposed me, so I sent her to time out.” Celestia throws her wings open and you can even feel her magical energy. “I know she hasn’t learned and I grow tired of trying to teach her. Maybe another thousand years will help. And all of your actions here today will be my reasoning. Her blade, her ponies helping, my sister is all to predictable.”

”Enough!” Twilight’s as pissed as Celestia is crazy. “Formation girls!”

Celestia’s not scared, she’s laughing. “Fools, I created the elements, and I have long since created a defence.”

Is it possible for light to be dark? Because that’s what you’re seeing.

The Elements fire, but with no effect. Celestia’s just cackling.

You hurt, but you’re on your feet. Luna’s sword in hand. What did she say about it? ‘So powerful that, If needed, I’m sure it could even cut mine sister’

Hope it wasn’t just an idle boast.

C’mon legs MOVE.

As you punch into her ribs, you give a battle cry.

YEAH, your sword’s balls deep into her chest!

But she’s still up.

A concussive force throws you back.

Her attention is all on you dude.

But she’s distracted, her guard is down. The girls are powering up for one last hit.

It’ll be too late for you.

Celestia snarls some sort of foul insult as a lance of light perforates your body.

You think of Scootaloo.

This is what death feels like.


	4. Living in a Fog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this the real life? Or is this just fantasy? Wonder if he'll ever know, he's in the best selling show.

”Doctor, I think it’s working.” A feminine voice calls.

How about that? Those fabulous mares got you to a hospital and apparently Celestia’s attack was a joke.

”Good good, increase the drip.” That must be the doctor, good.

You will your eyes to open.

OW!

The room’s way to bright.

Just go slow and let your eyes adjust.

”Take it easy,” the doctor says, his form just a blob... what’s wrong with him?

Your vision swims to focus and... oh Shit, he’s a hideous monster... Wait, you recognize the form.

You recognize it because you see it everyday in the mirror.

You hyperventilate slightly.

”Whe... where am I?’ You try to look around but feel so weak.

”You beem in a coma for some time.”

....How, what? “I need to... Scootaloo and the girls need me.”

The doctor frowns and nods. “Ah, I was afraid of this. You were showing heightened brain activity. You must have had VERY lucid dreams.”

What’s this thing in your arm? Fuck that thing! You yank it out. “No... no dream... need to go.. need to.”

Damn it brain, why are you being difficult?

....

Silent treatment eh?

This “doctor” man, holds you down and shouts something to the nurse. She jabs you with something and you have a little nap.

Through the course a week or so of imprisonment, you learn that you were in a car accident supposedly.

You were in a coma.

You tell people who claim to be your parents about the things you “dreamed”.

They tell you they were characters from a kids show. You had a roommate while you were out that loved it and watched it non-stop.

They say it must have worked into your subconscious.

Is that what happened? It’s so hard to remember.... everything.

Here, there, everywhere.

It hurts to even try.

You’re finally released from the hospital and given the number to a psychologist.

Your parents let you live with them until you get back on your feet.

You try watching a few of these pony episodes.

It’s hard, hurts too much.

The first time Scootaloo’s in an episode, you have yourself a little cry.

In an attempt to see if this world is fake, you cut your arm.

Fuck it hurts.... but you also remember things hurting when you were in a coma... In the other world... WHATEVER THE FUCK!

You hate yourself and hate the world.

Fuck it. If you’re going to be here, why do it sober?

You grab what little money you have from the dead end job your parents help you get. and head out.

Left or right?

The store on the right is cheaper, but farther... The left is closer, but more expensive.

Fuck it, you’re a poor boy, take a right.

Hello people... people who don’t say ‘hi’, or care about anypon.... anyone.

The clerks only friendly because he has to.

You get your booze and drink to forget.

It doesn’t work. The only thing that works is time.

The years tick on. You move up from your job, become somewhat functional member of society.

Hell you even settle down and have a couple of boys.

You insist on adopting.

A little girl.

And for reasons you don’t tell anyone.

You give her the nickname ‘Scoots’  
AN END

PROPER ENDING

You grab what little money you have from the dead end job your parents help you get. and head out.

Left or right?

The store on the right is cheaper, but farther... The left is closer, but more expensive.

Gotta get drunk NAO!

To the left Captain Sadsack.

Hello people... people who don’t say ‘hi’, or care about anypon.... anyone.

Hello crazy homless guy who’s coming your wayohshit!

He stumbles up to you “She don’t like chaos.”

You back away a little “Um what?”

”She don’t like what she can’t control. She hides what she can’t control.” He spits while he talks.

Speechless.

”Gotta prove you don’ wanna be here.”

Whoa. “What do you mean?”

”CAT’S DON’T SING THE BLUES! They like the electrotechno funk railroad.” Ooooookay, time to back away slowly.

You hear him ranting to another passerby as you make your tactical withdrawl.

Get the booze, get home.

Why is that crazy guy affecting you so much.

Fuck it, you may be drunk, but you need some air.

There’s an old decommissioned lightrail stop not too far. It’s still accessible and quite the hang out.

Someone’s already there. They have a radio blaring a song. Oh well, at least it’s Bowie.  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v--IqqusnNQ&ob=av2n&noredirect=1

You think about everything you experienced. Everything you remembered.

Poor Scootaloo.... Makes you want to cry more.

The lights of the train appears down the way.

Man it’s moving fast, well it doesn’t need to stop.

What the fuck?

The song hits it’s chorus as you close your eyes.

Take a deep breathe.

Step off the platform.

And whisper her name.

This is what dying feels like

For the second time in a matter of months, you die.

You gotta say, you’re getting used to it.

I still think you’re a dumbass.

Hey welcome back brain, mind helping me coax my eyes open?

Do better than that. A one.. a two... A one two three four!

Your eyes shoot open and you’re sitting straight up sucking as much breath into your lungs as possible.

Somebody shouts. “He’s up, thanks to the brew in my cup.”

You’re not up for long, you’re immediately tackled by a group of brightly colored objects.... What happened?

Oh right!

After the chorus of “You’re alive!” and “Thank you!” They pile off.

There they all are, your friends.

Twilight, Pinkie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow, and off a ways, too stunned to say anything or even move, Scootaloo. Also, there’s that Zebra.

You start laughing. “I guess you won there AJ... I am yours to do whatever you want.”

She wipes a tear away, “Ok.... What I want you ta do.... Don’ya dare go anywhere. Don die again.” Good enough for you.

”So... what happened?” You ask, seems valid.

Twilight fills you in about sending Celestia.... somewhere, thanks to you. Luna’s taken charge, destroyed the facility, and has gotten quite handy at the day night cycle.

Rainbow brings Scootaloo over to you.

You hold her close. “See Scoots, not even death or a pissed off sun goddess can keep me from you.”

She’s weeping into your chest and you stroke her mane comfortingly.

Is this the real life? Or is this just fantasy?

Frankly, you don’t care.

You’re back with her again and you wouldn’t trade that for anything.


End file.
